Canción de Cuna
by Asheelaz
Summary: Cuando ve que Anders está teniendo pesadillas, Nina Hawke recurre a una canción de cuna de su pasado...


**Canción de Cuna.**

**Disclaimer: Bueno, bueno, bueno, todos sabemos bien que todo lo que salga aquí no me pertenece, todo el crédito se lo lleva Bioware porque son geniales (XD). **

**Nota: este fic fue inspirado en varios fics, donde Anders es protagonista (además que ahora ando "romanceando" a Anders XD), y de repente se me ocurrió hacer esto. Espero que les guste (ˆ-ˆ)**

Luego de un agitado día de dar vueltas por Kirkwall para llegar al fondo del asunto con los qunari, Nina se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre la lujosa cama de su habitación en la finca de su familia, la cual había recuperado con mucho esfuerzo. En eso, se despierta en medio de la noche, un leve empujón la había despertado, encontrándose a su derecha con la única persona que lograba sacarle una sonrisa con el solo hecho de estar ahí. El apuesto rostro de Anders estaba frunciendo el ceño, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaban en su rostro mientras murmuraba cosas que no pudo entender…

Anders estaba teniendo pesadillas, algo que él mismo le había explicado que era común desde que se había unido a los Guardas Grises. Nina había visto antes cómo le alteraban sus pesadillas, con días en los cuales despertaba ojeroso y de un pésimo humor, otros en los que estaba más cansado de lo habitual y pálido… y poco le había hablado de sus constantes pesadillas, según él, para no preocuparla con lo que ya tiene.

No le gustaba verlo así, le gustaría poder hacer algo al respecto… recurriendo a lo único que se le ocurrió…

—Anders… —susurró Nina— amor…

Con una mano, lo mueve un poco por un hombro, haciendo que Anders se agitara más dentro de sus pesadillas, ahora sus murmullos ininteligibles se habían convertido en frases más completas, hablaba de aquellos días en los que arrancaba de los templarios cuando lo tenían a la vista, de extraños de quienes confesaba haberles arruinado su vida para ocultarlo durante su huida a Kirkwall, de los abusos que sufrió dentro del Círculo de Ferelden y de su constante batalla con Justicia…

Ya cuando empezaba a moverse por la cama, Nina logra abrazarlo con firmeza, y apoyando su cabeza contra su sudorosa frente, empieza a tararear una canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle cuando era niña, una canción de cuna con la cual podía hacerla dormir a ella y a sus hermanos en el pasado…

Apenas recordaba la canción, pero intentaba tararearla en el mismo tono amoroso con el que Leandra solía hacerlo. Recordaba que aquella canción hablaba de hermosos prados verdes, de flores que se iban a dormir cuando el sol se acostaba debajo del mar, esperando a que la luna le besara la frente para cerrar los ojos mientras le cantaba sobre las estrellas…

Temblorosamente, Anders se aferra a ella, su agitada respiración empieza a suavizarse, su fuerte agarre se relajaba y su dura expresión se deshacía. Por su parte, Nina seguía tarareando aquella canción de cuna, mezclándola con un cálido beso sobre aquella frente y unas suaves caricias sobre su cabellera rubia…

Transcurrido el tiempo, Anders abre los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el calmado palpitar de su amada maga contra su rostro y con sus suaves labios sobre su cabeza. Moviéndose con cuidado, logra alzar su mirada hacia aquél rostro que mostraba un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas, y junto con su melena rojiza, la cual estaba desordenada, le daba un aire tranquilo al dormir que le encantaba…

Mientras la miraba encantado, Anders recordaba cómo en medio de sus pesadillas, había escuchado la voz de Nina cantándole afectuosamente, acunándolo dentro de un manto de seguridad y de amor que ahuyentaba los horrores de su mente, fijándose solamente en su hermoso rostro pálido, cuya mirada gris brillaba con la intensidad del sol y su cálida sonrisa rosada cantaba para él…

—Muchas gracias, mi amor… —susurró Anders con adoración— no sé qué haría sin ti…

Y volviendo a apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho, Anders la abraza con tierna firmeza, agradeciéndole al Hacedor de haber puesto a Nina en su camino, quedándose dormido junto al acompasado ritmo del corazón de la maga que ahora amaba con más fuerza que antes…


End file.
